This Heart of Mine
by Shizuka Namura
Summary: "If you don't know where your heart belongs I'll show you, Yuuki, if you're okay with someone like me." You're the one who owns my heart. It belongs to you! It always has. She pulled back and blinked, tears falling from her eyes. Just like your heart has always been mine from the start. So please don't throw away that heart of mine. Contains smut.


**This Heart of Mine**

"_If you don't know where your heart belongs I'll show you, Yuuki. If you're okay with someone like me…"_

Kaname cradled Yuuki in his arms like a babe carrying her to the bedroom. Her face was still buried in his neck and he could feel the hot breath of her mouth and the salty damp of her tears. He set her down on the bed and she reluctantly leaned back caressing his face.

"Kaname." She cooed pressing her forehead to his. "My Kaname."

"Yuuki." He gently brushed over her eyes with his thumb wiping away the tears. He kissed her gently, comforting. Yuuki's lips felt hot where his met with hers. She wanted to pull him closer, to bring all of him into her. Kaname pulled back and Yuuki felt disappointment surge through her. She tried to draw him close again but he pushed her back gently and began to work on the buttons of her jacket. He sat her up and slipped it off her shoulders. Yuuki reached down and took her shirt off as well leaving her only in her bra.

Suddenly feeling embarrassed her hands shot up to cover the exposed breasts as she blushed. Kaname took one of Yuuki's hands and pulled it away kissing the knuckles with a soft smile as he looked at her with reassuring, smoldering eyes.

"Kaname!" Yuuki squeaked.

"You're beautiful Yuuki." Yuuki's face grew redder and she looked away. Kaname took her gently by the chin and turned her head so that she was looking at him again. His face was serious now, his eyes expressing concern. "I won't force you to do anything you don't want to, Yuuki. We can stop here if that's what you want."

Yuuki felt her heart flutter with panic. _No!_ She wanted to be with him, especially if this was going to be their last time together. She wanted to show him how much he meant to her, how in love with him she was. She reached out and latched onto the sleeve of Kaname's jacket, looking up at him with moist eyes.

"It's not that I don't want to do this. I love you." She said. "I was just feeling embarrassed with it being just me who was naked. I'm sorry, please don't stop now."

"Yuuki," He cupped her face. "Say it clearly that you want me." Yuuki sucked in a deep breath.

"I want to have sex with you, Kaname." She said firmly.

Kaname's frown melted into a smile and he leaned forward pressing his lips to her in a rough and passionate kiss, his tongue pushing into her mouth and Yuuki's meeting his in a tango of intimacy. They pulled back for air and Yuuki's hands pulled at Kaname's jacket, it fell from his shoulders and she began working furiously at the buttons on his shirt. She pulled it back and laid her hands on the warm firmness of his chest. She could feel his heart pounding and she froze, tears welling up in her eyes as she remembered that he was planning on throwing his heart into the furnace tomorrow. Yuuki felt Kaname tense beneath her and knew that he was probably worrying about whether she was having second thoughts again. To reassure him she leaned forward and planted a kiss on his chest, on the area directly over his heart.

Kaname sucked in a sharp breath as Yuuki's mouth moved down and found its way to one of his nipples, sucking on it and fondling it gently with her tongue. His hands fumbled as he reached around her and found the clasp of her bra, the material fell away revealing the entirety of Yuuki's breasts. He took them in his hands and stroked Yuuki's own nipples with his thumbs. Yuuki drew back with a gasp followed by an intense moan of pleasure. Kaname's member throbbed at the sound of Yuuki's voice and pressed uncomfortably against the fabric of his pants.

He reached down and undid them, pulling them off and letting his shaft hang freely. Yuuki blushed as she looked at the male part that was foreign to her and tentatively reached out to touch it, her fingertips gently running down its length. Kaname let out a moan as a shiver ran up his body. His vision hazy with desire he reached for Yuuki's skirt and panties. He pulled them off slowly teasingly and she reached down tugging on them impatiently, wanting him to hurry up. He pulled the fabric off her legs and dropped it off the edge of the bed, pulling her legs apart with his other hand. He massaged her inner thigh staring into her eyes intently as he did so.

His eyes burned with a passion so intense that it caught Yuuki's soul on fire and ripped through her. She panted and mewled his name again and again. The parts of her thigh that he touched burned with a fever and Yuuki could feel herself growing wetter. Kaname's hand moved lower to her mound, rubbing and massaging it gently. Bending over he found her clit and began teasing it with his tongue.

"A-ah, Ka-Kaname!" Yuuki gasped as a sudden burst of pleasure rushed through her body. As the climax rocked her body her hands entangled themselves in Kaname's hair pulling sharply. Kaname pulled back and reached up to take one of her hands.

"Yuuki, that hurts." He said with a chuckle.

"S-sorry!"

Kaname pressed the tips of her fingers to his mouth in a gentle kissed. He moved down the arm peppering it with gentle butterfly kisses until he reached her neck. He kissed it, caressing it gently with his tongue. Then he pricked it gently with his fangs and lapped up the little bit of blood that seeped out, it soothed the burning in his throat. He hated having to abstain from his beloved girl's blood. His tongue traveled up to her ear.

"If it's you, then you can do anything you want to me no matter how much it hurts, Yuuki." He breathed into her ear, the feeling of his hot breath in her ear and his seductive voice nearly brought her over the edge again.

"You're really a masochist, ne Kaname?" She said her fingers trailing down his abdomen as she pressed her nose close to his neck. She could smell the sweet scent of his blood pulsing through his veins and it was driving her even crazier with pleasure. She wanted to devour all of him.

Kaname only smiled as he pulled back and let his fingers trail their way back down to her hole, massaging and caressing Yuuki's flawless skin as he did. He was surprised by how wet she was already as he massaged and played with her womanhood. Inserting a finger and then another. He wanted to drag this on a little while longer to make it as painless for his love as possible, but he was starting to near his limit.

"Yuuki, I'm going to enter you now." He said. "It will probably be uncomfortable, it might even hurt."

"It's okay Kaname." Yuuki answered. "Even if it is painful, it's okay because it's you." Kaname smiled kissed her again before positioning himself.

Yuuki let out a gasp as he entered her. Thanks to her body's self-lubrication it didn't hurt very much, it at all, but it did feel strange. She wasn't entirely sure if I was uncomfortable or not. She noticed that Kaname had stopped, he appeared worried and she realized she had been too quiet. He was probably wondering if he had hurt her, to reassure him Yuuki reached out and caressed his face with a soft smile and a tiny nod signaling that it was okay for him to continue.

Kaname relaxed a bit but the tension didn't leave his face as he began pumping into Yuuki slowly. Yuuki on the other hand was growing impatient; she put her hands on her hips, stroking them, and purring Kaname's name. Kaname felt a shudder run through his body and his tempo picked up. Yuuki bucked her hips to Kaname's rhythm gasping with each wave of pleasure that rocked her body, her purring changing to mewling.

She came twice, the first orgasm ripping through her like a firework. As she came the second time she threw back her head and cried Kaname's name so loud that even the gods in heaven must have heard it. Driven mad with lust and desire, Yuuki sank her fangs into Kaname's shoulder sucking viciously at her precious man's blood.

Kaname felt a sharp and momentary pain as Yuuki bit him then he heard the sound of her sucking his blood. He moaned in ecstasy as the combination of her voice and bloodlust drove him over the edge. He came, spilling his hot seed inside of her.

_Kaname, my Kaname. _Yuuki thought as his hot life flowed into her. _You're the one who owns my heart. It belongs to you! It always has. _She pulled back and blinked, tears falling from her eyes. _Just like your heart has always been mine from the start._ She was gripping his forearms so tight that her nails had made tiny blood grooves in them. _So please don't throw away that heart of mine._ Kaname bent down and placed a lingering gentle kiss on Yuuki's lips.

_Please don't throw away my most precious treasure. Please, Kaname._


End file.
